I'm a Monster
by Hisoka yume
Summary: "I try to hide it, I try not to feel it, but whatever I do, it seems that I cannot control it; especially when it came to taking that boy's life. My power...really is a curse..."
1. Tragedy

**A/N:**

**Well this took a little longer than I expected, but I finally did it. **

**First off, the idea for this story isn't really my own, it belonged to someone on Tumblr (can't remember the name) but it inspired me to write this, and of course since I like the movie Frozen. **

**So hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. **

* * *

"Elsa? Are you in there?" Anna asked hesitantly.

She just stood in front of her sister's bedroom door; hoping for a response, or, better yet, for Elsa to at least open the door. After what it seemed like forever, Anna couldn't remember the last she had been in her sister's room.

Anna wondered…what happened between them long ago that was so bad, that made Elsa shut her out of her life. As far as Anna could remember, their sisterly bond was so strong… that is was convincing to be inseparable. Convincing…since now it's like their relationship crumbled. But, even though Anna knew this already, as the younger sister, she still tried to reach out to Elsa.

"Do...do you want to build a snow-man?" Anna asked again.

She knew when it came to creating things, especially in the snow, Elsa would always have a smile on her face, and help Anna build the perfect snow-man. But as the familiar silence continued, Anna then gave a heavy sad sigh; pretty much knowing the answer.

"Okay, well…I guess I'll go then," Anna said sadly; already walking away.

But then she took one last look at the door, before disappearing in the halls of the castle.

After a minute, the door slowly began to open. To no surprise, the person revealed itself to be Elsa, the older sister. Elsa looked out, only to find the familiar empty spaces of the halls. Even though it was to be expected, Elsa couldn't shake the feeling of sadness and guilt in her heart.

After all, Elsa loves her sister, she would do anything to try and keep her safe from harm's way. And, if it means to isolate herself from Anna and even the world…then so be it. It was a nightmare, but after that day when she nearly froze her sister's heart, Elsa thought it was best to be locked up in her room and try to control her powers.

But, with so little success, Elsa believes that her powers are a curse. She feels she'll never be able to control them, no matter how hard she tries. With another glance, Elsa then closed the door and turned to her room. Everything…everything in her room was covered in ice and snow; almost resembling a winter wonderland.

As Elsa gave a sigh, she walked over to her window, seeing the day go by.

"Mmm….maybe…maybe I'm approaching this wrong…." Elsa said to herself.

"Instead of practicing in my room, I should practice outside.

I might get better results. But…I have to do it far from here, I don't want to hurt the people, or even let them see me. They'll probably think I'm a monster."

With the idea settled, and after waiting until the afternoon, Elsa sneaked out of the castle. She thought it was best to do this, since the last thing that she wanted was to get caught by Anna; only for her to be tagging along. No, Elsa had to do this alone, for her sake and for her sister's safety.

As Elsa made her way outside, the only thought that was engraved in her mind, was to get far away from her home as she possibly could. So, without even realizing she was running, she made her way into an unusual forest. As far as she could see, she never had set foot in this place…which was perfect. If no-one had been here, Elsa would be safe to practice.

But pretty soon, the thought of it sunk when she came across a small village. She didn't get a clear view though, since she crashed into someone from running previously.

"Ouch," she said falling to the ground.

"Oh sorry, forgive me. I didn't see you there," the boy said looking down at her.

"No, it's my fault. I was running after all," Elsa said; looking up half-smiling.

The boy then chuckled at her comment, and extended out his hand to her.

"Here, let me help you up," he said; giving a smile.

As Elsa was going to take the boy's hand, she then quickly hesitated. She noticed that one of her gloves came off when she fell to the ground. She was scared, what if she freezes the boy if she touched him. The last thing she would want is for the boy to be scared of her and her powers; that is…if he were to find out.

So Elsa quickly got her glove and put it on, while helping herself up, without the boy's assistance.

"No, no, its fine, I can do it," Elsa said smiling.

"O-okay," the boy said a little confused.

As Elsa was dusting off some snow from her dress, the boy continued to examine her.

"This may be a wild guess but, you probably don't live in this village, do you?" the boy said.

"Why no, I'm…I'm just passing by actually," Elsa said.

"Oh well, okay, mind telling me your name so I can say good-bye properly then," he asked.

At first, Elsa was going to say her name, but then again she was scared. She didn't really want this boy to know her to begin with. So in the end, she slightly changed it.

"My name is Elisa…" Elsa said playing with her hands.

"Elisa…that's a pretty name," he said smiling.

"And yours?" Elsa asked.

She didn't mean to ask this question, since she wanted to know the boy as little as possible, but, being in conversation made the question come out naturally.

"Jackson, but I prefer Jack instead," he said.

Elsa didn't know why, but even if it was only for a moment, there was something about Jack that she liked; though she just couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe…maybe it might be nice to see him again; get to know him more. But then the thought quickly faded, she knew she was only painting a picture of what she wanted. In reality, Elsa knew if Jack were to see the power she holds, he would be scared and call her a monster; not wanting anything to do with her.

Elsa then gave a sigh, slightly looking down, "Well, I better be going, it was nice meeting you Jack."

"Pleasures all mine," Jack responded back.

Without another word, Elsa continued to walk, slowly passing the small village.

"It's better that he doesn't know the real me…" Elsa uttered to herself.

But as she was walking, Jack couldn't help himself, but to look back. Seeing the girl he just met, walking away, it made him feel weird. For Jack, he never really believed in the concept of love at first sight since he's always about fun and games, but now, for some unexplainable reason, today was different.

Without even realizing it, as Jack was looking at Elsa, a warm smile appeared on his face. But he quickly snapped out of it when he heard his sister calling him. As he turned, he saw Emma running to him.

"Jack!" she cried happily.

Within hearing this, Elsa couldn't help herself, but to look back. And when she did, she saw the boy she just met, holding a small girl in his arms. Both of them looked so happy together, that Elsa was able to recognize their special bond; seeing that they were brother and sister.

A warm smile appeared on Elsa's face, but after a second, it vanished. Pain struck her heart yet again. Elsa wished she still had _that_ special bond with her own sister, but knowing what she has to deal with, in order to keep Anna safe, it made Elsa feel a bit jealous of Jack, since he can always be there for his sister, while she can't for hers.

As Elsa continued to see Jack, without even realizing it, she created snowflakes. In an instant, everyone took note of the snow falling, and within time, more people started to appear. With this happening, Elsa then turned away and ran, not wanting to attract attention.

"Why….why…why was I cursed with this power?!" Elsa said in her mind.

Within every step she took, she could feel herself running even faster and faster. But as soon as she came across a lake, Elsa stopped in her tracks. In an instant, she looked around to see if anyone was present, but luckily for her, there wasn't.

"Well, I already made more snow, might as well freeze this lake too," Elsa said; looking at her watery reflection.

Without another word, Elsa then took off her gloves and kneeled down, putting her hands in the water, though as soon as she made contact, the whole lake started to be covered in ice. It may look easy, but to Elsa, it was hard, since she's still trying to have control, freezing large things isn't to what she's use to. But then again, that's why it's called practicing to begin with.

It took an hour, but as the ice covered the lake, Elsa sensed there was something wrong about it.

"Why is it thin? I wanted to make the ice thick," she said to herself.

But before Elsa could do anything about it, she started to hear voices coming her way.

"Oh no! Those people from the village probably saw me. They must be on to me. I have to get out of here."

And with that, Elsa got up, put on her gloves, and started running again. Even though she wanted to run back home, curiosity got the better of her. So she hid behind a tree and saw who the people could be. To her surprise, it was Jack and his sister Emma.

"What…what are they doing here?" Elsa questioned.

"See Jack I told you, now we can skate," Emma said to her brother.

"Okay, okay you win, just be careful when you get on the ice," Jack said.

Then Elsa's eyes widen, at this rate, she knew what was going to happen.

"No…"

Elsa wanted to do something, but instead, she did the opposite. She didn't want to face what she had done, so Elsa turned and started to head back to the castle. Though, it felt like the action haunted her. As Elsa was running away, she could sense that the ice broke from the lake. Even the sound of it breaking apart made her flinch, but no matter what she was feeling, Elsa kept running.

And, just when things couldn't get any worse, a shrill broke out into the air; to Elsa, the voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard; making her fall to her knees, holding her head.

"JAAACCK!" Emma's voice rang in Elsa's ears.

As soon as Elsa heard the boy's name, she was instantly frozen. Her eyes were wide, while her hands started to shake; it was clear that something terrible had happened…all because of her, all because of her powers. She knew the ice she created was so thin, that Jack fell in. In a sense, Elsa concluded to herself that she murdered Jack; the boy she barely knew.

After a second, Elsa was able to get back onto her feet, but what she was feeling was unchanged. As she made her way back to the castle, Elsa was once again locked in her room; conceal and isolated. Knowing of the boy's tragic end, Elsa was curled up in a corner, silencing crying.

"_You're a monster…." _a voice whispered in her head.

"No! I-I didn't mean to. I was trying to control my powers," Elsa said.

"_But you knew what was going to happen, you could have done something to prevent it, but instead, you ran away, letting the event unfold." _

Then Elsa covered her ears, not wanting to hear the voice; though it was no use.

"I was scared; I didn't want to reveal my powers."

"_That may be true, but you know that your powers reacted on emotions, and what you felt, was jealously. _

_You were jealous of the boy._

_You wished you were like him, to have a normal life, and for that, you made the ice thin, only for him to fall in and die. _

_In the end, you are a murderer, a monster." _

"No, no, it's not true! I would never want to hurt anybody…"

Elsa then looked at her hands, and gave a sad sigh, "I wish I could take it back."

Silence quickly filled the air, until Elsa found her voice again.

"W-who am I kidding," She then tighten her hand into a fist, "This power is a curse, and as long as I have it, I'll do more harm than good."

Elsa then got up from her corner and walked to the window, "I'm never going out there again, or for the most part, open the gates to the castle….not until I'm Queen."

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident, and Elsa couldn't get Jack out of her head. Deep down, she wished she could take it back; only to see the boy alive again. But Elsa knew that that wasn't going to happen. At this point, Elsa thought it was maybe best to just say good-bye; in hoping it will ease her pain.

So as day turned to night, Elsa sneaked out of the castle again and went to the village. Pretty soon she came across the lake and noticed the broken ice. This automatically made Elsa sad. She knew… she knew that she did damage to Jack's family, and worse, even to his sister. Now the parents didn't have their son anymore, as well as the young sister not having a big brother to watch over her.

Elsa walked over to the lake and kneeled down, surprisingly holding a single rose in her hands.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean for this to happen.

Especially to you," Elsa said.

"And even though I barely knew you, I wanted to say good-bye, and…to give you this rose."

As Elsa was going to place the rose in the water, a voice startled her.

"A rose?" a familiar voice said.

Elsa quickly got up and turned to see a boy much like Jack; except now, he was much paler, had silver hair and icy blue eyes.

Without thinking, Elsa waved her hand and shot out a ray of ice at the boy.

"Get away!"

Knowing what was coming; Jack quickly dodged it, and stood his ground.

Being invisible to people, Jack didn't think Elsa had the ability to even see him to strike. But as he turned to see a tree covered in ice, due to dodging the blow, Jack was astonished.

"This…this person…she's just like me," he uttered to himself.

"Who are you?!" Elsa demanded.

Jack then held his staff up defensively, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, but I guess you beat me to it," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, answer me then," Elsa said.

"My name is Jack…Jack Frost to more précised."

"J-Jack?" Elsa said confused.

As Elsa was trying to make sense out of this situation, something then clicked in her head. Elsa suddenly tighten her grip on the rose she had, within doing this, ice was forming around the stem.

"No…I-I cursed him," Elsa in her mind; looking at the ice forming underneath Jack's bare-feet.

"He's…he's like me now…."

"Now that I introduced myself, what's your name?" Jack asked.

"And…how are you able to see me?" he continued.

"What? He doesn't remember me?" Elsa wondered, "And, what does he mean that I'm able to see him?"

"Well, I'm waiting," Jack said.

Elsa then threw the rose to the ground, "I'm sorry, its better that you don't know who I am, and I don't know why I can see you, but, trust me, if you knew what happened, you wouldn't even be talking to me."

Tears then started to form in Elsa's eyes, though she tried to hold them back.

"I'm the reason why you're like this, and for that…I'm sorry. I would ask for forgiveness, but I know something like this can never be fixed."

Jack was baffled; he wondered what Elsa was talking about. He wondered, what did she mean about him forgiving her? But most importantly, what did she mean by that she was the reason for him being Jack Frost, if he only has his memory from being born from the lake.

After all, Jack never had a mortal life, well…as far to his knowledge. As Jack lowered his staff, trying to make sense of the situation, he saw that Elsa was starting to run pass him. At first, Jack was going to let Elsa leave, but something inside him made Jack react to what Elsa said. So Jack quickly grabbed Elsa by the hand, not wanting her to go.

"Wait, please stay," Jack said looking at her.

But Elsa tried not to make eye-contact.

Silence began to fill the air as snowflakes started to fall.

Jack was hoping for Elsa to stay, even if it was only for a moment, he had a feeling that he met her before. He wondered…did he have a past? Since "The Man in the Moon" never answered his questions, Jack thought…maybe this girl, that's much like him, will. But sadly, it was never meant to happen.

"I'm sorry…I can't," Elsa said sharply.

And with that last remark, Elsa got out of Jack's grip and ran back to her home. To Elsa, as much as she wants to help Jack, she feels that when and if he discovers how he died, seeing how she was the reason, Jack would be furious at her and wouldn't want to see her again. So in Elsa's eyes, she would be doing Jack a favor; she didn't want to hurt him even more than she already had done.

As Elsa was lost in plain sight, Jack turned back to the rose that was left behind. He slowly kneeled down, picking the rose up.

"That girl sounded like she was talking to someone when I showed up.

But…I couldn't make out what she was saying. I wonder…what was this rose for…or who was this rose for?" Jack said to himself.

As Jack kept staring at the rose, he noticed that the pedals started to transform into a beautiful shade of blue. A small smile appeared as he had the flower in his hand, yet as his gaze went up to the moon, it diminished into sadness.


	2. The Same, Yet Different

**A/N: **

**First of all, I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story, favorited it, followed it, and also for the readers who simply read it. Thank you all. **

**Now, originally this story was just going to be a one-shot, but since most of the reviews I received wanted more, I decided to write another chapter for you to show my appreciation. And, after thinking long and hard about it, if this chapter is as good as the last one, (having 3 reviews or more) then I will write more. Though I won't promise fast updates. **

**Hope you like it, and I hope you all had a wonderful New Years' **

**:)**

* * *

They say everything has a purpose, a meaning if you will. Though, in most cases, the answers to those meanings never quite come as easily as you expect them to. No, if your strong and have faith in what you seek, you will never give up, and try to find those answers; what the meaning of it is.

As snowflakes continued to fall in the moon lit night; the beautiful blue rose was still in the boy's possession. His pure icy-blue eyes were concentrating on the moon, and yet, when sadness took over him, he lowered his head and reassured comfort in the rose that he had.

In this cruel and lonely world, this rose was the only thing that he now had. In fact, the rose was merely a reminder of the girl that left him. He wondered, what were the girl's intentions for having the rose in the first place? But most of all, what puzzled him more was…why…why did the color of the pedals transform when he held it. What was the meaning? Was the color a projection of his feelings like…sadness; maybe hope, longing for something? Or, maybe it was an act of mysteriousness.

After all, when he asked the girl about her name, she refused to say anything and ran away. The girl was like a mystery Jack wanted to solve. And, even though it was extremely faint, the feeling of him already meeting her before still settled in his mind. By the time Jack found the strength to get up from the ground, a determined look could be seen as he gazed at the moon again.

With the staff in one hand, and the blue rose in another, Jack had this to say.

"I'm not giving up just yet….I'll find her."

Wind then suddenly picked up heavily, moving Jack's silver hair, and by the time a person would blink, Jack was already up in the sky flying; on the search for the mysterious girl.

* * *

"_Wait, please stay," _Jack's voice echoed in Elsa's head.

"_I'm sorry…I can't," _Elsa's own voice darted back.

Elsa was just lying against her bedroom door; letting this scene play in her head. And, as horrible as it was, Elsa tried her best to seek a bright-side to this nightmarish scene. Jack would be better off without her she thought. Jack would eventually seek help from another. Anyone would be better to assisted him than her. After all, Elsa can hardly deal with her problem, what makes you think she can do better with Jack. In the end, if she did help, it would be downright disastrous and maybe even more that Elsa doesn't want to imagine.

As Elsa then closed her eyes and hugged her knees. Tears still managed to find their way out. She knew at this very moment, that she was doing it again. Elsa was merely pushing Jack away; when she first met him, and…even when he confronted her. She was so afraid that she even lied about her name, and wouldn't tell it the second time. Even if she barely knew him, Elsa was already shutting him out of her world; just like what she is recently doing to her own sister Anna. At this rate, fear was definitely eating away at her; making Elsa to not even trust anybody.

More tears continued to fall as Elsa painfully reminded herself of this problem. But as her thoughts continued to shift to one thing after another, the tears slowly decreased. Elsa started to wonder, what did Jack mean about her seeing him? Does nobody see him…or can she only see him? It really puzzled her.

But then she started to remember, after that day of the incident, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Jack; his presence that invaded her mind every single day, it started to haunt her. Wishing…begging for the boy to come back and be who he was before she met him. With this act of desperation, Elsa wanted to believe Jack was still alive….eventually convincing herself that he was; despite the fact she was saying good-bye to him.

"So…maybe that's why I can see him then…" Elsa uttered softly.

She then rested her head against the door once more; closing her eyes while another tear fell.

"I just, couldn't let him go…since I was the cause for his death…" she whispered.

With nothing left to do, Elsa just stayed where she was, almost like a statue; gazing at her monstrous environment; nothing but snowflakes falling from the ceiling, and ice spreading across the room. This winter wonderland was her world…her creation.

* * *

Even if it had been a few days since his birth, Jack started to get the hang of his new found powers; though when it came to flying, he was still a bit shaky. For instants, Jack could be flying extremely well for one minute, and then the next thing you know, he would fall and hit a tree branch, or a wall. But, being the boy that he is, this didn't shake up his confidence; he knew that if he kept trying, he'll get the hang of it eventually.

The wind guided him as he was taken over the village. It was weird though, as Jack looked back, seeing the sight slowly disappearing, he started to feel something he just couldn't quite describe. Like, if he was leaving something behind or…maybe even someone. As Jack's mind became clouded with the thoughts of whether to turn back or not, the wind stopped carrying him; making Jack fall.

This automatically pulled him out of his thoughts, and made Jack focus on his flying again.

"Wind!" Jack called.

And, within a second, Jack started to hover once more. It was strange, one minute he was falling, and the next thing Jack knew, he stopped; it almost felt like if an invisible hand reached out and grabbed his. This made Jack wonder; can he really talk to the wind? Or better yet, control it? After all, when Jack was first born, the wind didn't even communicate with him; it just made Jack fly for a brief moment. So in the end, Jack was curious.

But after he started moving forward, his curiousness was focused on another when he saw a beautiful castle come into his view.

"Wow," Jack uttered in amazement.

And like a curious child, Jack swooped down, and started looking around the new found city, and after some observing, he learned that it was the city of Arendelle.

"Hmm...I wonder if the girl's here," Jack questioned himself.

So, with one thing left to see, Jack flew to the castle. Of course since he couldn't go in, the best way to look inside was by the windows. He hovered from one window to the next, seeing many different things he couldn't possibly imagine. It was really great in Jack's eyes, but then after coming across another window; he looked in and froze in silence.

Through the window, it was her…the girl that Jack wanted to find. At this point, Jack would be happy, maybe even smiling; but instead, it was quite the opposite. Jack gazed through the glass in sadness, seeing the girl hugging her knees, burying her face; no doubt, crying.

"Why is she crying?" Jack wondered in silence.

As this was happening, Jack then turned to the entire bedroom; seeing that everything was merely covered in snow, ice, and, maybe even frost; though it seemed endless since snowflakes were still falling freely downward from the ceiling.

"She…she really is like me," Jack whispered.

He then took out the rose that he had and looked at it. It's colorful blue shade still there. It wasn't straight-forward to what Jack was feeling, but one thing's for sure, when he returned his gaze at the mysterious girl, he had a look, a look of wanting to help her. Whether if it's out of love for her, or a possible friend in need, Jack didn't know, he just wanted to help.

Tendrils of frost started to magically appear on the surface of Elsa's window. For Jack, it was a way of telling her that he was there. After all, he remembers that she was the only one that was able to see him.

After Elsa wiped the remaining tears away, the frost on the window captured her eyes.

"What?" Elsa wondered.

"I can't do that," she said turning to her hands.

"Or…at least I know it's not my work…."she continued.

Since Elsa never gave much thought into her powers, details that go into her work never really appear. All what you would see is a dull cold world of winter; which is basically how most people in the world view it. No one in the right mind would think winter can be beautiful. But this…as Elsa was enchanted by the beautiful details on the frost from the window; she probably would have begged to differ.

As Elsa finally got up and walked closer to the window, she instantly saw her own reflection. Though she eventually turned her gaze to the frost on the window; seeing it more closely. And…without much thought, Elsa then raised her hand and touched the window; having her power overlapping with the frost, though not completely. Unknowingly to Elsa, as the two powers collided with one another; a blue glow started to emerge on the window's surface. No words could describe how beautiful the sight was.

Then, that's when…_he_ appeared. Elsa noticed her hand and Jack's were resting against one another's on the window's surface. At this very moment, time seemed like it was at a standstill, with the two just looking at each other. But of course, being the way she is, Elsa pulled her hand away and backed up.

"No…no…you're not really here…" she said to herself; turning away.

"If that's true, then why can you see me?" Jack asked.

Then as Elsa turned to him, she saw that he was standing by the window. Apparently when she wasn't looking, Jack some-how was able to open the window; with him now being in the room.

Having Jack's question in mind, Elsa lowered her head.

"I wonder why myself?" she responded.

"You're probably a ghost that is just going to haunt me for the rest of my life…" she said sharply looking at him.

"Well…after what I had done, I guess I deserve it…" Elsa said in her mind.

Jack then raised an eyebrow.

"A ghost? I'm not a ghost. Or at least I think I'm not," Jack said thinking.

"If I was a ghost, I could walk through this wall," Jack said walking, "But as you can see, I can't," he said; touching the wall's hard surface.

"Ok, so then what are you exactly," Elsa wondered.

"I have no idea," Jack said plainly.

"It's only been a few days, and I hardly know anything about myself. All I know is my name, my birth, and the fact that I have unique powers. That's pretty much it," he continued; shrugging his shoulders.

"Though, there's more, but I'll spare you the sob story," Jack said.

Even if it wasn't the case right now, Jack remembered when he first talked to Elsa; it seemed like if she knew him already. It made Jack wonder what the explanation for that was. Did he have a past? Did he have another life? It was mostly the reason why he wanted to find her, to get those answers. But after seeing how sad she was when he found her; Jack thought it was best to help _her_ instead in any way he can.

Jack then turned to Elsa and finally showed the blue rose to her.

"Anyways, I thought I might give you this. It's the rose that you left behind when you ran away," he then titled his head to the side, "It's not fair that I told you my name, and then refuse to tell me yours. You said earlier that it's better that I don't know who you are, but, trust me, I do want to know."

Not really wanting to face Jack, Elsa lowered her head; conflicted in what to say. To Elsa, it almost felt like déjà vu, she hurt her sister once when she was young; with the cost of Anna having her memories altered and Elsa, not wanting to hurt her again. And well…the same thing is happening with Jack, she already did the unthinkable to him, and yet he's here, with Elsa not wanting him to be here since she doesn't want to hurt him even more. Though, knowing that there was no-where to run this time, Elsa gave in.

"I'm….my name is Elsa," she said slowly; now facing Jack.

"Elsa…that's a pretty name," Jack said smiling.

"Yeah…" Elsa said weakly; not knowing how to respond.

But she eventually took the rose from Jack's hand and put it in a small vase that she had in the corner of the room. As she was doing this, Jack couldn't help himself, but to examine the entire bedroom more closely. To him, the room looked so beautiful, with all the snow and ice, it made him a little bit jealous, since there were some things he saw that he couldn't do…or, at least not at the moment. What even amazement him more, was the continuous falling of snowflakes in the room.

"Hmm…I haven't done that, but, I'm pretty sure I can do it too," Jack uttered to himself; looking at the ceiling.

"You know, this room looks really nice," Jack said out-loud; sitting on the side of Elsa's bed.

"Nice?" Elsa looked at him, "I find nothing nice about all this. This environment is basically a painful reminder for myself."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

Elsa then gave a heavy sigh and closed her eyes turning away, "You just wouldn't understand Jack. No one will."

Then that's when Jack detected the same sadness he saw earlier. At this point, it was clear, Elsa really needed a friend, some-one to talk to.

"I could try if you just tell me…" Jack said.

"NO, just…just leave," Elsa said.

But of course, Jack wasn't the type to just give up. He wanted to know what was bothering her, and by the looks of it, whether if Elsa's like it or not, Jack was probably the only person she could talk to. After a second, Jack then stood up from the bed, looking at Elsa.

"Elsa please, you're never going to get anywhere if you keep shutting people out, including me. I want to be your friend Elsa. You can talk to me about anything that is bothering you. In fact, talking about it will probably make you feel better," Jack said to her.

After hearing in what Jack had to say, Elsa just stood where she was in silence. It took a while, but then Elsa figured, if Jack were to know what happened, between her and her sister, and spare him of the story of how he died, then Jack would see her point and would leave.

"Well…" Elsa said slowly; now facing Jack.

"It happened so long ago, when I was just a child. I was gifted with this power. The power of creating anything related to cold or winter. At first I didn't look at it so bad, no…I was thrilled, thrilled that I could create beautiful things. So, because of this thought, I would share the gift with my sister Anna. I would create a world where we would sleigh, have snow-ball fights, and even make a snow-man; everything was perfect…until that day.

We were playing like we usually do, but then I lost control and the power hit my sister; nearly freezing her heart. Thankfully she survived, but at the cost of her memories of my powers being wiped cleaned. Ever since then, I was afraid…afraid that I might hurt her again. So, I keep myself locked in here, in order to protect her from me."

Elsa then looked down, examining her hands.

"And…to try to control the power. But, as of now, it has only gotten worse, this power is not a gift….it's a curse…." Elsa finished; facing Jack again.

"Oh…that is sad…" Jack said; having his head resting on the side of his staff.

"But, you shouldn't call your power a curse just because you can't control it. I haven't even got that far in mine, and I'm not saying anything. In fact Elsa, I'm actually jealous of you," Jack said pointing.

"What, why?" Elsa asked.

"Because I wish I could be like you; to be seen by other people. I know that your intentions of keeping your sister safe are good, and I'm not trying to be mean, but what's the point of having your powers if you can't show the world in what you can do; you can't always live in fear," Jack said.

"_Fear….maybe I could help her… have a little fun instead…" _Jack said in his mind.

"But if they do see you, what makes you think that they'll accept you Jack. They'll probably think you're a monster," Elsa said.

She then smiled weakly, while moving her eyes to the side, "In fact, I'm actually jealous of you."

"What, why?" Jack asked.

"Because I wish I could be like you; to be invisible by other people. I would be able to do anything I want, and no-one would be able to tell that it is me doing it; I could be free, not worrying about fear taking over," Elsa said.

"_I'll be alone…but I'll be alone and free…" _she said in her mind.

Then all of sudden, a knock was heard in the room.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice filled the room.

"I heard you talking. Is some-one in there with you?" she asked puzzled.

Elsa then looked at Jack, but he just gave look, basically telling her to answer her sister.

"No, there's no one in here, I…I was just reading a book…out loud," Elsa said to the door.

"Oh…ok," Anna said.

Elsa then turned to Jack.

"I think you better go. I don't want my sister to get suspicious," she whispered.

"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow then," Jack said, already walking away; though Elsa made him stop.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm going to help you with your fear," Jack said turning; smiling.

"And the only way to conquer it, is for you to have control over your powers," he continued.

"What? How can you help me do that? You told me earlier that you barely have control over your powers too," Elsa whispered again.

"That's true, but we have different outlooks on the same power. Whether you know it or not, that makes a difference. Besides, this will be a great opportunity for us to learn together, as friends," Jack said smiling.

And then to Elsa, as she was looking at Jack, it seemed like time froze again. A strange feeling started to emerge inside her. In a weird way, she kind of felt happy, having a friend after being alone for so long. Though, as she usually does, Elsa shook away the feeling.

"_He wouldn't be this nice, if I told him about him being reborn this way. _

_But still…now I wonder, if Jack…no…if Jackson knew about my powers, would he have been this nice as well?" _Elsa wondered.

"Ok, well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Elsa finally said out loud.

With that said, Jack said good-bye and left, leaving Elsa to go back to the door; attending to Anna who was still trying to talk to her. But even though Elsa thought Jack had left, he was hovering by the window, looking into the room.

A small smile appeared on his face while he looked at Elsa, though his gaze eventually went back to the blue rose in the corner of the room.

"_She's just like that rose, beautiful, yet a mystery..." _


End file.
